


Tie Your Heart To Mine

by greatdisorder



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, I don't regret a thing, Joshua Faraday is a fucking brat, M/M, and he's lucky Vas is stupid into him, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10125353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatdisorder/pseuds/greatdisorder
Summary: One of Ale’s housemates edges forward from the side, giving Ale a pleading look. Old hat as this little ritual is, the other Gryffindors run out of patience quickly when they’re on the receiving end of abuse in their own domain. Ale cuts him a dark, warning look and it’s a miracle Josh can’t hear how hard Ale’s housemate rolls his eyes in response.He must sense Ale’s attention shift anyway, though, because the next minute Josh is biting meanly at the meat of his thigh, demanding hotly around a mouthful of trouser, “Are you even listening to me?!”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/gifts).



> Look sometimes you sit on a dumb fic about dumb magic boys being stupidly into each other for like six months until one of your best friends has too many rough days and it kicks your ass into gear to polish it up for them.
> 
> So this is for **ThrillingDetectiveTales** ~ I hope it gives you as many dumb squishy warm feels as it's suppose to.
> 
> The title comes from Paublo Neruda's Love Sonnet LXXIX, which I have a ridiculous amount of feelings about for just about every Faraday/V verse stuck in my head.

“They fucking _cheated_.” 

There’s a shift in the air around them, as if everyone in the room drew in a breath at the same time to sigh at the miserable heap sprawled across Ale’s thighs before they think better of it. Maybe it’s bad form to let Josh insult his house while _inside_ the Gryffindor common room, particularly when it’s steadily filling with his housemates waiting to celebrate their latest match win, but unfortunately for them Ale couldn’t quite bring himself to feel badly enough about it to make Josh stop.

He hums softly instead, sliding his fingers gently through the windswept mop of hair in his lap. “Of course, guerito.” Josh shivers at his touch and, despite the noise of agitation that still floats up to him, Ale can’t help but smile a little.

“They _did_.” His words are muffled, face pressed firm enough against the line of Ale’s thigh that he can feel the shape of every word as it comes out of Josh’s mouth, hot and vicious and leaving no room for argument, and he’s mildly impressed the other boy can even find enough air to speak. “They fucking cheated and they _know_ they cheated and this is _dragon shit_.”

One of Ale’s housemates edges forward from the side, giving Ale a pleading look. Old hat as this little ritual is, the other Gryffindors run out of patience quickly when they’re on the receiving end of abuse in their own domain. Ale cuts him a dark, warning look and it’s a miracle Josh can’t hear how hard Ale’s housemate rolls his eyes in response.

He must sense Ale’s attention shift anyway, though, because the next minute Josh is biting meanly at the meat of his thigh, demanding hotly around a mouthful of trouser, “Are you even listening to me?!”

Ale tugs sharply at a strand of hair between his fingers in retaliation, soothing over the spot the next second with a gentle scrape of his fingernails while Josh growls. “Sí, cariño, sí. I’m listening.” 

Bringing Josh back up from a defeat is always a careful dance, requiring more time and patience than Ale suspects anyone before him ever figured out how to give. He drags his fingers tenderly through Josh’s hair, temple to nape and then back up again, and is rewarded with a soft noise of approval from somewhere around his hip. “Lo siento, quierdo, but you played well.”

Josh presses his face even more firmly against his leg, and Ale can barely able to pick out his voice, grumbling darkly, “But we didn’t _win_.”

He tugs Josh’s hair again, softer this time, affectionate, curling his hand over the back of Josh’s neck. “But I’m proud of you.”

A tremor shakes through the other boy, like it always does when anything vaguely resembling sincere praise catches him by surprise, and all at once the tension seems to melt out of him. He settles, curling into Ale a little closer with a soft noise valiantly attempting to sound disgruntled and Ale’s smile only widens. There’s something soft and fond in his eyes as he sweeps the pad of his thumb gently over the shell of one reddening ear peaking from the mess of Josh’s hair, setting Josh's skin flushing hotter and Ale feels more than hears Josh sigh, the shape of _whatever_ being mouthed out against his thigh. He laughs.

“Come, mijo.” He says softly, bending down to nose a soft kiss to the back of Josh’s head. There's a low murmur around them that Ale ignores. It’s been awhile since they pretended to care what anyone thought about them. “Come to bed.”

There’s a long beat of silence before, miserably, “They’re gonna throw a party, aren’t they?” 

Ale shushes him gently before he can get any further, nipping playfully at Josh’s ear with a smirk. “Not nearly as fun as the one I have planned.” 

There’s a sharp snort and Josh shifts just enough to peak one bright green eye up at him, the start of a tiny grin playing that the corners of his mouth. “Oh yeah?”

“Mm.” Ale said, tracing the pinkened curve of Josh's cheek with playful, light little touches. “But very, very exclusive. Invitation only, I’m afraid, but I might be able to pull some strings for you to come too.”

Josh turns to nuzzle in over the spot on Ale’s thigh he latched his teeth in earlier, sweet and teasing, and Ale’s stomach takes a hot, dizzying swoop not unlike sort that happens every time he watches Josh take a sharp dive on his broom. “And how d’you think you're gonna manage that?” 

He sinks his fingers back into Josh's curls the way that makes Josh shiver every time, and leans up over him until he's nosing at the other boy’s ear, his voice a low murmur like he's imparting some great powerful secret and says, “Magic.”

Josh’s laugh, bright and genuine and almost startled out of him, is a beautiful thing and something in Ale’s chest aches for the way it settles into the tender place behind his breastbone, radiating warmth through him until he feels set to bursting with it. “What do you say, amorcito?” He drops a little kiss at the hinge of Josh’s jaw, nuzzling in. “Interested?”

There's a long moment where Josh doesn't move, still half curled into Ale’s lap like an overgrown housecat that hasn't decided whether it wants to bite the hand feeding it or not, before he's turning his head to catch Ale's mouth in a kiss so soft it almost hurts. “Now that you mention it,” he murmurs, noses brushing and his hand curling up around the back of Ale’s neck like it's made to fit there, “I _do_ like watching you try to put your galleons where your mouth is.”

Ale bites at his mouth, grinning when Josh's breath catches a little, before licking past the lush curve of his mouth until Josh shudders and sighs, losing soft little noises pulled from low in his throat as Ale kisses him until they're both flush with it. He’s beautiful like this, relaxed and happy, worlds away from the miserable creature that threw himself across Ale's lap only moments before, and Ale's expression goes impossibly soft for it. “Haven't come up short for that yet have I, guero?”

“First time for everything, amigo.”

Ale laughs, warm and pleased, and drags Josh up.


End file.
